


We were written in the history books long before the star dust we’re made up of formed us

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Series: P5 Omegaverse [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: (Title has absolutely no plot point I just wrote it and liked it)Kurusu Akira is an Omega who acts more like an Alpha and some people don’t like that. When he gets a criminal record his parents send him away to Tokyo where he meets Sakamoto Ryuji and Takamaki Ann and forms a pack with them.Sakamoto Ryuji is an Alpha and his only friends are omegas and betas. That causes some rumours but he doesn’t care. His friends are his family and everybody knows the less Alpha’s in a pack the more affectionate it is.This is the story of how Kurusu Akira and Sakamoto Ryuji fell in love, became Phantom Thieves and shot a god in his motherfucking face. All in the space of a year.





	We were written in the history books long before the star dust we’re made up of formed us

Ryuji has never really given much thought to how his status effected his daily life much: of course, he knew that as an Alpha his ruts made him volatile and well... something else but that was besides the point. He also knew that the reason he was so prickly all the time was because Alpha’s were naturally always aggressive.

Or at least, that had been what he was told when his Juniour High had finally sat him down and explained to him when he’d gotten in trouble for too many fights.  They’d explained it and enforced in him that it was something to feel ashamed over.

He’d learnt recently however, that that was a load of fucking bullshit. Since he’d met Kurusu Akira and rekindled his friendship with Takamaki Ann he’d never felt calmer in his life. Which didn’t make sense because both of them were omegas so of course you would expect him to get more aggressive and territorial over his friends. 

But no.

The opposite happened.

Sure, sometimes he would have an undeniable itch under his skin to have a fight (an itch he used to channel into running) but that was dispersed whenever Akira smiled at him, small and discrete like their own little private secret. And if that didn’t work all it took was for the delinquent omega to walk up to him nudging his shoulder with his own as he asked him about his day.

Ann was also a big help. He wasn’t sure what it was about her though. Maybe it was the fact that the love that oozed from her towards her mate Shiho followed her everywhere and embed the air with calm or maybe it was the fact that she was one of the few who didn’t laminate that he was stupid. Sure she insulted him, but it was friendly, it was both making fun of him and herself. It was equal.

But he couldn’t be sure.

With Akira it was obvious. Akira was his friend. Akira was the first person to _know_ why he was aggressive and not give a damn. He was the first person to look through all his bullshit reputation and finally, finally see someone worth saving.

Because that’s what he’d done.He’d saved Ryuji from himself.

Back to the topic at hand, he’d never given it much thought before but he was starting to realise that maybe he should. Because this was just getting ridiculous.

”Ann!” He tried to loosen the grip she had on his blazer and he couldn’t help but heat up when she pulled herself closer, hugging him and nuzzling him, “Ann come on stop it. What’s gotten into you!?” He finally manage to get her off of him and she huffed before turning and latching onto Akira instead who just let her use him.

Normally he wouldn’t of objected to his friend using him as a human leaning post on the train, she was a beauty and an unmarked omega (apparently she and Shiho were waiting to graduate before marking officially) and it was getting dangerously close to pollen season. And everybody knew pollen season was when the creeps came out of the woodwork for one reason or another.

”Dude what’s with you today!?” The blonde glared at him, blue eyes turning icy for a second before she looked around the train skittishly. Her eyes seemed to latch onto something Ryuji couldn’t make out in the crowded carriage, her face was immediately back in Akira’s chest and he realised she was scenting herself and them, “Ann? Ann is somebody following you?”

Akira’s arms locked suddenly around the other omega and Ryuji wasn’t sure if the boy even knew what he was doing. His nose twitched and the way Akira’s face scrunched up slightly made Ryuji sure that he’d picked up on some scent traced with ill intent.

”I’m- I’m not sure alright?” Came the muffled reply from Ann and at the affirmation Ryuji found himself crowding closer to his friends.

He was stupid really,to think there would be a reason other than her fear for Ann to be so openly affectionate in public. She was still recovering from everybody calling her ‘easy’ and a well... Ryuji wouldn’t use those words. But she was still recovering and so didn’t like to be so open in public in fear of backlash.

”We’re approaching Aoyama-Itchome station. Please collect all your valuables when you exit the train. This stop is for Aoyama-Itchome station.”

Looking to the intercom her sighed, before looking back at his friends. “I have an idea, if you’re up for it.”

Akira’s eyes immediately snapped to him, “It’ll prove if someone is definitely  stalking you and me and Akira can show them not to mess with you, that alright?”

The girl’s only response was to latch onto him again, squeezing the life out of him as Akira smiled at the scene, little thank yous muttered into his chest.

”So, here’s the idea.”

-*-

As they stepped off the train, Ryuji made sure to keep Ann almost sandwiched between Akira and himself. The other omega was at the front of their little line cutting a path through the Tokyo crowds. 

He never knew how or why but Akira’s presence seemed to have the opposite effect on the majority of people than it did on Ryuji. Akira calmed him, drew him in and made him want to get to know him. From what he could see the Omegas cold and calculating outer appearance seemed to be all the public saw and lead to him being an intimidating figure head.

He just hoped Akira never decided to go into politics.

They made their way over to the escalators and now, aware of a possible threat, he felt his senses going into overdrive. He was picking up so many scents and his brain - his brain that never analysed scents unless it was because he was scared- took in and analysed every single one he picked up on.

He kicked himself, knowing he was more than likely missing the _one scent_ he needed to pick up on. When they got on the escalator Ann started looking behind them, eyes flitting about in a skittish fashion. She gasped suddenly, gripping the arm of his blazer and he tried to crane his neck without looking suspicious.

”He got off the train! Guys, he’s following me I know it!”

He was about to respond, pointing out that maybe the guy got off at this station when Akira beat him to the mark, “He does seem pretty sketchy Ann, but just wait. We can’t jump the gun here.”

It had a finality to it that, when it had been said by others like Kamoshida, usually left him feeling sick; but from the omega it had a comfort. Akira was their leader and he knew what he was doing. If the guy said things would be fine, they would more than likely turn out for the best - That’s just how it tended to be.

Akira had to be psychic for the amount of times his reliability in all cases worked out. Honestly.

He had money with Ann on it in fact, so Akira had better turn out psychic.

”Come on.” He motions their trio up to the right of the escalator, the side you’re always supposed to leave empty so people in need of a hurry can get up quicker, and it takes a combination of Akira’s ‘MOVE NOW’ aura, Ann’s distressed scent and him having to - regrettably- use Alpha posterioring to get them to the top.

When they do Ann stands just a ways away from where the crowd spewed forth from the station opening a note app and ghost texting in an attempt to look convincingly cool and collected.

And, he can admit, while she doesn’t hold a candle to their leader she certainly doesn’t look or smell like an Omega who’d spent the past twenty minute train drive on the verge of tears. The two of them keep their distance from their friend, and he tries (he really does) to not pay too much attention to how Akira’s hands twitch at his side in nervousness.

_He wanted to reach out and grasp those hands. Hold them and comfort the boy they’re attached to. Protect him and care for him and just-_

He forces himself to break out of his head, he was making sure Ann didn’t have a stalker! For fuck sake he shouldn’t be letting himself day dream about that shit! He wasn’t even ready to ask himself if he was ready to even think of courting Akira. He could t be mentally distracted now!

He pulls himself from the post he was leaning on at the exact same time as Akira does. It seems they’ve both clocked the blue haired teen. He’s not even conspicuous either, reaching out his hand like a little kid waiting for a bowl of sweets to be dropped in it.

Ugh, he hated pricks like that. They look badass, at least in his opinion, as they synchronise themselves flawlessly as they slide themselves between Ann and her would-be stalker.

He - the stalker- falters, (‘ _Yeah that’s right you aren’t touchin’ her freak!’)_ , and... Well he doesn’t stumble back but... well he can’t really think of the word to describe it but it would probably be best described as tentative box steps without the coming forward.

He splutters and tries to make excuses. “I- my apologies!”


End file.
